


Grell: Matchmaker from Hell

by hellosweetie17



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: Thanks to the encouragement from a particular redhead, William's fantasies about Ronald come to life.





	

_"...William!..."_

William jerked awake. He was heavily panting through gritted teeth. His heart rapidly pounded in his chest; his sweat-slicked body trembled from head to toe.

He sat up and ran his hand through his disheveled hair, exhaling a frustrated groan at the damp, chocolate-colored locks.

_Not again._

* * *

The Dispatch Supervisor sat at his desk, scrawling his elegant signature across yet another finished dispatch report. He placed the completed sheet on a rapidly growing stack to his right and picked up a blank document from the pile on his left. Once again, he filled in the required information, authorizing it with his signature.

After hours of filling out a multitude of forms, the stoic reaper put down his pen. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Soon this shift will be over and then you will have peace. So far, you have managed to successfully avoid your distraction," William muttered to himself as he massaged his temples. He opened his eyes and yawned.

The sound of the clock ticking above him forced William to forgo his self assurance and return to work—overtime was not apart of the agenda.

The brunet picked up his pen and dipped it in the inkwell on his desk. He placed the tip on a new form with the intent of writing in the date but his hand twitched, smearing the glossy black ink across the white paper.

His yellow and green eyes clenched shut behind his black rimmed glasses and he grimaced. "Compose yourself, William T. Spears," he admonished his mind through gritted teeth. "You will not—"

_He laid between the legs of the reaper beneath him, slowly rolling his hips forward, thrusting in deep while clutching the sweat-slicked leg wrapped around his waist. He kissed up the young Shinigami's neck, his tongue licking away the sweat flowing along their silky skin._

The elder reaper's eyes snapped open. He hastily readjusted his glasses as he fought to overcome the desire that muddled his vision. He took a few deep breaths, slowly exhaling away the tension in his chest.

His ears swiftly scanned the room, searching for any noise that could help him focus on his assignments. The sound of the clock above him ticked; he zeroed in on the sound. Good.

_**Tick. Tock.** _

The supervisor pushed up his glasses and resumed his work. He double checked the information written before him, signing it once he was satisfied with the report. He put the form on the pile to his right.

_**Tick. Tock.** _

_"More..." the junior officer's sensual plea echoed in his ear._

_He grabbed their other leg and propped it over his shoulder. He picked up speed, thrusting in and out deeper, faster—biting the younger reaper's neck as he listened to his name being cried out with each roll of his hips._

_**Tick. Tock.** _

William cleared his throat, swallowing thickly as he squirmed in his leather desk chair. He picked up another document from the left pile.

_**Tick. Tock.** _

_"Nnnnggh...more!" the agent panted, bowing their head against the pillow._

_William swiftly obliged, choking out animalistic sounds as their warm inner walls tightened around his shaft as their body slid along the damp sheets._

**_Tick. Tock._ **

The usually aloof man cracked his neck to the side and pulled on the collar of his crisp, white dress shirt. Heat flooded his cheeks.

Another report was placed in the pile to his right.

**_Tick. Tock._ **

_"Oh, gods..." they moaned, digging their nails into William's back, forcing a hiss to escape his lips._

**_Tick. Tock._ **

The stacked documents on his left quickly dissipated as the possibility of overtime loomed near.

**_Tick. Tock._ **

_The reaper writhing under him arched their back and bowed their head, screaming out his name._

_"W-Wil—"_

William's office door slammed open with a resounding bang.

"Willy~!" Grell exclaimed as he sauntered into the room, his red coat gracefully flowing behind him.

The alarming shrill of Grell Sutcliff's sing-song voice startled William from his sinful reverie. He jumped in his chair, his hand nearly knocking over the inkwell. He let out a shaky sigh, thankful that the black ink hadn't spilled all over the completed reports.

Grell sat down in the chair on the other side of William's desk, crossing his heel clad legs.

William looked up at the crimson haired man, pushing up his glasses as he stared through narrow eyes.

"Is there something you need, Agent Sutcliff?" he asked, his tone crisp.

"I thought I'd stop by and see my devilishly handsome man," Grell replied, throwing a bit of his long crimson hair over his shoulder. He blew a flirty heart at the stoic reaper, whose black gloved palm swiftly blocked the incoming assault.

"I am perfectly fine. There is no need for your concern in regards to my well-being."

Grell's green and yellow eyes peered at William behind his red rimmed spectacles, studying his demeanor for the smallest clue that would contradict his answer.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," declared Spears. His left eye twitched. Grell raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, having seen the slight movement. The side of his red painted lips quirked up into a sly smirk.

"Oh Willy, you very well know that you can't lie to this beautiful lady. We've known each other for decades. I always know when something...or someone...is on your mind."

The faintest of pink hues dusted across Will's pale cheeks. Grell's fox like grin grew into a triumphant shark-fanged smile as the color spread along his nose. Damn it! He pushed up his spectacles.

"I do not know what fantasies are deluding your mind today, Sutcliff, but please refrain from projecting your hallucinations into our unnecessary conversation," he replied in a clipped tone.

"You can always talk to the gorgeous little charmer," the redhead remarked, completely ignoring William's words as he studied his red painted nails.

"Have you completed your dispatch reports?"

Grell waved his words away. "It's being handled."

"Soul collections?"

"Honey, stop trying to change the subject!"

"While we are on the clock, the subject is work." William cleared his throat. "Now I ask that you return to your assignments."

"I will if you talk to him," urged the crimson Shinigami.

"Return to your work," Spears ordered, his patience waning.

"This has gone on for far too long! You can't very well pine for him for the rest of your life. I saw the look on your face when I walked into the room. Stop torturing yourself with lustful thoughts," he exclaimed, once again ignoring his supervisor's words.

"I will repeat myself one last time. Get. Out." William's knuckles cracked in frustration.

"No!"

"Leave, Sutcliff," he hissed, summoning his death scythe. "I will not hesitate to use this, regardless of the overtime that would arise."

"Willy!~" Grell gasped. "How dare you threaten a lady's life. I'm only telling you to talk to the poor boy."

"I will not speak to whomever you think I wish to converse with," he hissed acidic words at the thorn in his side.

"Why not!"

"Return to work."

"Willy, tell me!" Sutcliff whined.

"There is no reason for him to have any interest in me whatsoever! I refuse to humiliate myself with the prospect of rejection," Will snapped, pounding his first against the desk. Scarlet blazed across his cheeks as his patience and stoic demeanor crumbled.

Grell flew to his feet. He placed his hands on his hips, striking his usual pose as he tapped his heels in annoyance.

"Talk to him."

William stood up and ejected his scythe, embedding the tip into the door frame with a loud thump. The end of it clipped a strand of Grell's hair as it shot by; the long thin red tendril fell to the floor.

Grell jumped to the side, placing his hands on his cheek as he gasped. "My hair! Willy how could you?" he shrieked, tears welling behind his eyes.

At that precise moment, the subject of discussion jogged into William's office.

"Sir, can ya sign...Oh," Ronald Knox said, his eyes wide and mouth agape as he stared at the confrontation before him. "Is everythin' alrigh'?" he cautiously asked, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes darted back and forth between the elder reapers.

"Everything is fine, Agent Knox," William declared, retracting his scythe from the wall. "Please escort Sutcliff out of my office. I will sign your document at a later time," he said in a steely voice, pushing up his glasses. Grell stared at him with a hurt expression on his face.

Ronald walked over to his mentor and placed an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, Grell-senpai," he muttered.

"Why must that man be so thoughtless?" he whimpered in a watery voice, as Ronald led him away. The junior reaper looked at William over his shoulder as they walked out the door.

William collapsed into his desk chair. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"William, you imbecile," he admonished himself. "You will apologize to Sutcliff."

He pulled his chair closer to his desk and grabbed his pen—the reports needed to be completed if he wished to avoid overtime.

* * *

Hours later and the Dispatch Supervisor was still at his desk filling out his paperwork. He sighed as he scrawled his name, grimacing as the argument with Grell Sutcliff resurfaced in his mind. The raven-haired reaper put his pen down and gathered the reports, organizing them into neat stacks.

He stood up and walked around his desk towards the exit; he desperately needed coffee. The office door closed behind him with a soft click.

William strolled by the many cubicles on his way to the break room. He passed by his various coworkers, some of which were busy typing their assignments, others engaging in unnecessary conversation.

"...tae be 'onest, it looks like th' boss has an extra stiff pole up his arse today," remarked Eric Slingby to his partner.

"Eric!" Alan Humphries slapped Eric in the arm as he saw William walk by. "Hush!"

"Oh come on, Al. I'm only jokin'. No need tae worry yer cute pants off," he laughed. Alan gave him a look that said, "yeah, okay."

"Please stop talking and finish your work. I'll strangle you if we get overtime. The couch will have your name written on it if we miss our date tonight," Al chided the Scottish reaper.

"Gah, fine! Only because I love ye...and I can't do anythin' tae ye if I 'ave tae sleep by myself." Eric smirked at the blush that blossomed across the smaller reaper's cheeks. Success.

Spears mentally rolled his eyes as he kept on to the break room. He stumbled slightly as he passed by the cubicle closest to his destination—Ronald's. The junior reaper and his mentor were sitting there chatting away. William quickly slipped into the break room, desperately hoping he escaped unseen.

* * *

"Ronnie, please do not make me reap you!" Grell poked the blond boy in the chest.

"Not again, Grell-senpai," Knox sighed.

"The man wants to pounce on you!"

"Th' only thing th' boss wants t' pounce on me is overtime."

"Don't be so sure, darling. I've known Willy a long, long time. The handsome man refuses to admit it, but I always know what's on his mind. Do you know what he was thinking early today?"

"Well...he shot his scythe at ya. I'm pretty sure reapin' ya was on his mind," he answered, dryly.

Grell waved Ronald's words away. "Willy and I had a little fight, that's all." He flipped his hair over his shoulder. "The man was thinking about you! I'm pretty sure he was daydreaming about what he wants to _do_ to you, judging by the look on his face when I walked in," Grell squeaked, shimmying with excitement.

"Ugh!" Ronald put his elbows on his desk and rubbed his temples.

"Can you imagine those lips and hands running along your body! ~Oh, my~! The shivers!" The redhead laughed and fanned his face.

The young Shinigami's black gloved hands slapped over his glasses, hiding the blush spreading across his face.

"Are ya tryin' to kill me?" he complained through a muffled groan.

"Think about it, Ronnie. Ah...His touch has to be exquisite. I would be jealous if I weren't with my handsome Undie."

"Oh, gods. Please. Stop!" Ron hissed, praying someone would put him out of his misery.

Grell leaned into his ear. "I bet you could drive Willy wild, darling, make him want more. I can tell he wonders how many times he can make you scream his name," he whispered, teasing the poor boy to near death.

Ronald swiftly shot to his feet, knocking his chair to the ground with a thump on the carpet.

"See ya later, Grell-senpai!" he cheerfully shouted with whatever sanity he had left.

"Willy~!" his mentor called, stopping Ronald's footsteps before he could make his dashing escape.

"Fuck," Ron mumbled under his breath. He quickly picked up his chair and sat down as his supervisor walked towards them.

"Sutcliff, I wish to apologize for my behavior earlier this morning. I admit that you were correct and I expect this admission will provide motivation to complete your work." He pushed up his glasses.

"Hmm..." Grell tapped his fingers against his chin. "I guess I could forgive you," he sighed dramatically.

"Thank you," Spears replied. "I expect your paperwork to be on my desk by the end of the shift. Yours as well, Mister Knox," he added. His cool eyes connected with the junior officer's for a few moments before turning away.

"Yes, sir," Knox muttered to the back of his supervisor's retreating form.

Ronald looked at his mentor and scowled. Grell had a triumphant and sly smile spread across his face, his mischievous eyes sparkling.

"See? I told you what he was thinking about. You should never doubt a lady who emanates and revels burning passion!"

The blond's scowl deepened.

"Ronnie, don't look at me like that. I'm not the one whose face is close to catching fire," he smirked. "But please, for both mine and Willy's sake, do make your move already, darling."

"No," Ron stated as he stood up. He turned to basically run to the restroom. He needed to splash water on his face before he did indeed catch fire.

"I want details later!" his tormentor called.

* * *

The junior Shinigami entered the restroom and slammed the door behind him, leaning against it with his head bowed to the floor. He let out a deep sigh and walked over to the sink, putting his gloved hands on either side of the basin and stared into the mirror at his crimson red complexion.

"Ya need to get ahold of yourself," Ronald quietly muttered to himself as he removed his glasses. He took off his black gloves and turned on the tap, splashing the cold water onto his heated face. The blond reaper was about to douse his face again, but the restroom door opened with a thump, causing him to nearly jump out of his blushing skin. He quickly turned off the water.

"It's not mah fault tha' I can't keep mah hands of ye!" Eric told Al as they both strolled into the latrine.

"There's no excuse, Eric. We're at work. Can you at least try to wait until we're somewhere with more privacy?" Alan replied, staring up at his shameless partner. He stopped walking when he saw Ronald at the sink, the blond's pink cheeks dripping with water.

"Hi, Ronnie. Are you alright?" the smaller man asked.

Ronald wiped away the excess liquid on his face and put on his glasses. "Yeah I'm alrigh', Alan-senpai. I just needed to clean off th' smudge on my face before th' boss saw me. He'd probably give me overtime for violatin' th' dress code, " he answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Eric stared at him through his blue tinted lenses. "Nah, yer lyin'. Spears is tha reason why yer face is all red tae begin with," he smirked.

"Eric!" Alan gasped, backhanding Eric's arm.

"Wha'? It's true!" he shot back, rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

"Stop teasing Ronnie."

"Yeah! Let's stop teasin' Ronnie," the boy interjected, scowling. He walked over to grab a paper towel, hastily drying his hands before putting his gloves back on.

"Grell told us all 'bout it," said Eric.

"Told ya wha' exactly?"

"How ye feel 'bout Spears," Slingby replied, shrugging his shoulder. "Stop tryin' tae deny it. Jump on 'im before someone else does."

Once again, the door burst open. Grell merrily skipped into the water closet.

"My handsome gentlemen~! This is quite a surprise. What are we all doing in here?" he squeaked.

"Well, we're trying to get Ronnie to do something about Mister Spears," Alan explained.

"Oh! That's exactly what I was trying to do earlier before the little boy ran away from the truth and hid in this nasty room." Grell shot his apprentice a dirty look. He glided over to the mirror to spruce up his gorgeous crimson hair.

"Is this 'Let's Torture Ronnie Day'?" the junior agent snapped, throwing his arms in the air with due frustration.

Grell quickly turned around to face him, his long red hair whipping against Ronald's face, nearly knocking his glasses off.

"Of course not, dear. This is 'Make Ronnie Pounce On Willy Day'!" he declared with a shark toothed grin.

"Please stop tryin' to set me up with him."

"Never!" Grell stated, his hands on his hips.

Deep down, Ronald knew that Grell would keep harassing him until he either gave in, or murdered his mentor.

"If I say hi to him, will ya guys leave me alone?" he growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes!" the three men standing before him shouted in unison through smiling faces.

"Fine," Knox grunted, throwing the paper towel in the trash.

Grell squealed with delight and wiggled his hips. He grabbed Ronald and pushed him out the exit. "Go on, darling! Get yourself some Willy~!"

Ronald stumbled out the door, colliding into someone before his face met the floor. He looked up at his almost victim—it was William. His cheeks flamed.

"Please do watch where you're going, Mister Knox," he said, pushing up his glasses.

"Sorry, sir. I'll do better next time," Ronald promised with a soft laugh. "Best be off. See ya later, Senpai!" he added before he hastily walked away.

* * *

William closed his black briefcase with a click. He let out a sigh, extremely relieved knowing that he managed to escape overtime today. He stood up from his long wooden desk and pushed the leather seat underneath it. He grabbed his coat, preparing to put it on when a knock tapped on his office door. The Dispatch Supervisor abruptly summoned his death scythe, almost positive that it was the Crimson Horror returning to further harass him.

"Come in," Spears announced, his stealthy scythe at the ready.

The door slowly opened. A head full of blond and black hair popped from behind it.

"Yes?" Will asked, pushing up his glasses. He put down his scythe, thankful that it was the young man versus the flamboyant alternative.

"Hiya, sir," Ronald said with a small wave. He walked into the office and strode over to his boss.

"Is there something you need?"

The young Shinigami simply stood there staring intensely at William, his feet nervously shuffling from one foot to the other, his eyes rapidly blinking behind his bulky glasses. " _Pounce on him, Ronnie!_ " His mentor's words echoed in his mind.

"It is highly impolite to ignore someone who asked you a question, Ronald Knox," William chided, pushing up his glasses yet again.

When it was plainly obvious that the junior officer was not going to reply, William loudly clicked his fingers in front of the boy's face to jolt him out of his stupor.

Ronald snapped to attention, his cheeks flushing when he realized that he was staring at his boss like a creeper. He cleared his throat and flashed a wide, charming smile.

"I forgot to give ya this form earlier. It needs t' be signed before I hand it in." He pulled out the document from a plain manila folder and gave it to William with a fumbling hand.

The brunet's eyebrows lifted to the ceiling, his eyes portraying a slight annoyance at the boy's delay. He took the sheet and turned to his desk. William placed the form on it, grabbing his pen so he could scrawl down his signature. He faced the blond and shoved the report at him.

Ronald attempted to take the paper, but the older man's hand refused to release it for long moments. His face scorched when he realized their fingers were touching.

William abruptly let go of the paper once he caught on to the situation. " _Do it._ " He pushed up his glasses, ignoring Sutcliff's words.

The young man slid the document into the folder, tucking the envelope under his arm. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. Once again, he found himself staring at his senior. He watched as a faint blush heated William's cheeks.

"Excuse me, Mister Knox. That was unintentional," William apologized.

"It's nothin', Senpai," Ronald laughed, his nerves an absolute mess.

He pulled his free hand out of his pocket with the intent of rubbing the back of his neck, but something fell out of his pocket and landed on the floor. William leaned down to pick it up.

The older reaper looked at the object's label. His eyebrows shot to the ceiling, eyes widening in shock as the blush on his cheeks deepened. He cleared his throat and showed it to Ronald—it was lubricant.

The bright color on Ronald's face quickly drained, leaving his pallor a ghostly white. " _This is it. This is when I die_ ," he internally cried to himself. Where was a bolt of lightning when you needed one?

"Haha!" Ronald laughed in a shrill, hysteric voice. "Grell-senpai has been playin' jokes on me all day. Must've slipped it in my pocket when I wasn't lookin'," he added, his voice scaling an octave. He snatched the packet from William's gloved hand. "I'll just take this and throw it back at him tomorrow."

An awkward silence filled the room.

" _Don't do it...Don't do it...Don't do it,_ " William thought to himself. He pushed up his spectacles.

"See ya tomorrow, sir," Ronald chirped, waving goodbye, as he turned away.

" _Do it!_ "

Before Ronald could put down his arm, a deadly scythe whizzed past him and slammed the door shut. He jumped as a firm grip wrapped around his wrist. His yellow and green eyes widened in surprise as he was whipped back around to face his supervisor. William not-too-gently yanked Ronald into a heated kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Ronald's eyes fluttered shut, his blond tipped eyelashes fanning across his rosy cheeks as his arms made their way around William's neck. The documents that were tucked in the envelope under his arm drifted to the carpet, forgotten.

The young Shinigami whimpered into the passionate kiss, his skin tingling as William's tongue skimmed across his lips, prying them open so he could dive into his hot mouth. The older man's moan echoed in Ronald's mouth as he licked deeper, assaulting the boy's tongue with expert precision.

Without breaking their frantic kiss, William pushed the blond against the wall. He lifted the boy up and wrapped his legs around his waist.

Ronald tightened his arms around William's neck, pulling him closer into their kiss. He panted into his supervisor's mouth as the older reaper rolled his hips forward, grinding between his legs.

The brunet ripped his lips away from Ronald's mouth. He peppered sensual kisses along his jaw line, licking and nipping the skin as his teeth ran down the boy's neck. He rolled his hips again, delighting in the pleasurable gasp that left the young man's lips as he slid up the door. William grunted as his erection pressed against Ronald's own arousal.

The boy threw his head back against the wall, moaning through the blissful smile spread across his face. He dug his nails into the back of his supervisor's flushed neck, forcing the man to hiss between his teeth.

William ran his soft lips up Ronald's sweat-slicked neck, his tongue licking away the salty liquid. He nipped along his jaw as he made his way to the boy's ear.

"May I touch you the way I have long to do so?" William whispered against the shell of his ear, his tone laced with desire. Ronald shuttered as William's warm breath scorched his skin.

"Touch me...please," Knox moaned, biting William's neck as the man's thrust forced him up the door.

William pushed Knox's jacket out of the way, hastily unbuttoning the white shirt beneath it. He shimmied both articles of clothing off the younger man's body, throwing them to the floor. William kissed and suckled along his collarbone as he undid the loosely knotted black tie. He caressed Ronald's smooth chest as he rocked against the boy's prominent erection, eliciting another sensual cry.

The brunet claimed Ronald's lips again, nibbling along his lower lip. Their kiss intensified as William wrapped his arms around Ronald's waist and carried him over to his desk.

Various pens and papers haphazardly scattered and fell to the carpet as William laid Ronald on top of his desk. He quickly removed their remaining clothes, throwing them onto the floor. He climbed on top of the blond and settled between his legs.

William leaned down to nip along Knox's neck and collarbone. He reached down to stroke the young Shinigami's twitching shaft, eliciting an erotic flush to bloom across his cheeks.

"Oh gods..." Ronald delightfully gasped as the brunet rolled against his pelvis, their unclothed erections brushing together. His supervisor rolled his hips forward again, forcing him to cry out as his hands dived into his dark hair.

The supervisor reclaimed Knox's lips in a frenzied kiss, tracing his tongue around the boy's lips as he panted into his mouth.

"W-Will...nnngg...more!" Ronald moaned as the older Shinigami stroked his shaft.

William let go of the blond's swollen length and grabbed the packet of lubricant, ripping it open with his teeth. He dribbled a bit on his index finger and placed it on the tip of Ronald's hardened sex, tracing dainty circles on the flushed head. Ronald gripped the edge of the desk, moaning as he squirmed beneath him.

"...More..." he panted, his voice pleading and thick with need.

William spread the young reaper's legs, delicately sliding one finger past the snug ring of muscle. Ronald wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss as William's finger built up a slow, steady rhythm.

While Knox was occupied with their kiss, William slid in a second digit, stretching the blond's entrance as his fingers scissored and thrust in and out of his body. William crooked his fingers, pressing down on Ronald's prostate on passing.

"Ah! Yes!" Ronald arched up against the older man and cried out as his fingers pushed deep inside him, rubbing the spot each time his fingers dived in and out. William firmly pressed once...twice more against the bundle of nerves.

"F-Fuck! William!" he screamed, his white-knuckled grip tightening on the edge of the desk. William took his free hand and slapped his index finger on the boy's lips, effectively hushing him.

"Shh...let's keep your screams to a minimum. I want..." he kissed Ronald's neck as he thrust his fingers into him, "to be the only one..." he nipped his jaw and pressed on the boy's prostate, "who hears your cries," he whispered, reveling in the young man's erotic whimpers.

Deciding that he had prepared the blond reaper enough, Spears removed his fingers. He grabbed the packet and applied the last of the oil on his swollen length. Flicking the empty packet onto the floor, he lifted Ronald's hips and lined himself up with his entrance.

William let out a shaky breath as he gently pressed the tip of his hardened length in. He stared down at the young Shinigami, watching as he squirmed and exhaled airy gasps through his blushing cheeks.

After a few moments, William was completely sheathed inside Knox. He let out a shameless groan, his heart pounding as Ronald's warmth and tightness tortured his sanity.

"So tight," he gasped, his eyes crossing as his lustful need paralyzed his overwhelmed mind.

"C'mon move," Ron urged, squirming beneath him. He bit the crook of William's neck, causing pleasurable pain to jolt the older Shinigami back to his senses. The man claimed Ronald's lips as he slowly rocked his hips, sliding in and out of the boy's warm body.

Ronald panted and moaned into William's mouth, wrapping his arms around his back as the brunet maintained the frustratingly slow place.

"F-faster!" he demanded, moaning wantonly. Will swiftly obliged, wrapping one sweat-slicked leg around his waist. He reached underneath Ronald's ass, pulling his pelvis closer to his hips.

"Nnngghaah!" Ronald cried out as William took advantage of the new angle, slamming into him, forcing his body to slide along the desk.

William kissed and licked away the sweat cascading along Ronald's throat, skimming his warm tongue along his jaw. The elder reaper choked out animalistic sounds in the younger reaper's ear as his walls squeezed around his twitching cock. Spears clenched the thigh of the leg wrapped around him, digging his nails into the skin as he panted against Knox's neck.

Feeling his own climax drawing near, William reached between their heated bodies and grabbed onto Ronald's shaft. He squeezed the hardened member as he stroked him off, basking in the wanton cries spilling past the blond's lips.

"Scream," he husked in Ronald's ear, nibbling on his earlobe. His thrusts intensified and fell into a cadence at which he stroked the blond's dick. Ronald shuttered, biting his lips. William pounded into him again.

"Nnngghhn! I'm g-gonna..!" Ronald moaned as he slid up and down along the slippery desk, his nails breaking the surface of the older man's skin.

"Scream my name," Will demanded, driving harder and harder, deeper inside Ronald, slamming into his prostate, increasing the speed of his strokes on Ronald's twitching shaft.

"Oh gods...W-William!" Knox cried out, bowing his head on the desk, arching his spine against William's sweat-slicked chest as he came all over the man's fingers and quivering stomach.

William thrust and bucked inside Ronald's body as the intensity of the blond's orgasm clenched around his sex. His teeth sank into the junior officer's neck, piercing the skin as a loud primal groan vibrated against the moist flesh as he climaxed.

He dropped his head onto the young reaper's shoulder and wheezed, the boy heavily panting below him.

William lifted his head and ran his hands through Ronald's wet blond and black hair. He smiled down at him, kissing the blush on his cheeks.

Ronald wrapped his arm around William's neck and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. They parted, gasping for air. He stared up at the older man, a mischievous glint in his eyes. William quirked an eyebrow.

"Round two?" he asked with a sly smile.

William sat up, pulling Ronald up into his lap, still sheathed within him.

"Ride away, Agent Knox," he ordered, licking the blond reaper's upturned lips.


End file.
